Tales of The Turtles
by PhoenixGirl93
Summary: This leaves off from 2003-2009 where the shredder was finally defeated and the turtles were back home with April and Casey they, later on, meet 4 girls named Akina, Narasuko, Robbin and Utusuki 4 friends who are in their 20's The turtles are is their 20's as well and the turtles are still healing from their battle but will within heal before their wounds .
1. Chapter 1

Tales of The Ninja Turtles

Ch.1

"Ending of Shredder "

Leonardo Glared at karai as he unsheathed his katanas.

"You made The Worst Mistake karai Now you face me! You attacked My family! "

Karai lunged at him and they fought head to head, karai spoke

"My master was leaving ".

They continued fighting.

Donatello Michelangelo and Master splinter was fighting the shredder until Master splinter was knocked out along with Donatello and Michelangelo.

while Leonardo fought Karai she almost fell as the ship shook.

Leonardo reached out and helped her up she got back on the ship and grabbed his katana he blocked as he continued fighting her" your too kind "she kicked him to the shredder and

The shredder pushed Leonardo into the katana wield by karai he was stabbed in the shoulder and fell.

Raphael yelled out.

"LEO NOOO!" he gritted his teeth and yelled in anger.

"KARAI!" he kicked her to the ground then slammed her to the wall The shredder protected her as he picked up Raphael's body and cracked Raphael's ribs and threw him where Leonardo laid injured.

Donatello and Michelangelo got back up and stared at Shredder glaring as they lunged at him.

He broke Michelangelo's leg and kicked him down.

Donatello ran at him he lunged at The shredder but was thrown on the floor and broke his shoulder with his elbow Donatello fell injured.

All 5 laid badly injured on the floor as The shredder laughed evilly.

He picked up Leonardo about to end his life.

karai blocked his gauntlet with Leonardo's katana and spoke.

"You have Defeated them leave them in their Dishonor ".

Shredder dropped Leonardo on the floor and slammed Karai into the walls.

"Karai You have gone too far, you dishonor me with your insulates "he raised his gauntlet as the ship was hit by Agent Bishop's missile, the shredder yelled and the doors shut.

In the chamber of the ship the 4 brothers gained consciousness' as they circled around master splinter and spoke we failed you father master splinter gotten up and spoke no I have failed you my sons Then Leonardo and Donatello spoke as they looked at the ships energy vortex.

"that is enough power to end the Shredder's life"

Master splinter spoke.

"My sons We will finish this Together "all 4 nodded in agreement.

As it exploded.

Mr. mortu gave orders and transported the turtles and master splinter to the Infirmary on their home planet as they all came up and was in front of the Utroms.

(On The Utroms Home World Planet Theta)

Later on that same night The turtles and master splinter was in front of the Utrom courts Ch'rell was angry and yelling, Mr. Mortu spoke.

"You are found guilty and banished forever on the Ice Asteroid of Eternal Exile. Karai's eyes widen in disbelief.

Ch'rell screamed and yelled.

"NOOOO You can't Judge me I am the shredder "he was transported to the ice asteroid. "

As they spoke they sent the shredder's comrades to the proper authorities as Leonardo turned around

As Karai spoke.

"This is not what I wanted Leonardo, THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANTED! "The Utroms turned and spoke

"we all owe you absolute gratitude "master splinter spoke as the turtles smiled

"The Shredder is finally finished My Master Yoshi's spirit can rest in peace now "

They all returned home.

As they were helped by April and Casey into the old farm house Leonardo and Raphael grunted in pain

Michelangelo was helped in by Donatello as he complained wanting a fork to scratch his leg he was yelled at by April

"No scratching Mikey! "Michelangelo dropped the fork and whimpered a bit.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Tales of The Turtles

Ch.2

"Stages of Healing "

It was the night after the battle April and Casey helped master splinter and The turtles in the house and sat them down. Michelangelo was scratching inside his cast.

"ahh so much better" April grabbed The fork from him and she yelled at him.

"NO SCRATCHING! MIKEY!

Casey went outside to make sure everything was ok.

Someone from the corner was hidden as his dark blue eyes shined in the moonlight, Casey walked back in with firewood and placed it in the fireplace when Leonardo had his hands against the window, when April asked if anyone was hungry?" Master splinter spoke.

"Leonardo my son you must eat something. "

Leonardo was still against the window with his eyes slanted in anger.

He spoke in a fierce tone.

"I'-ll eat when, he paused "I'll eat later."

The night faded later on as a sudden bang was heard on the door.

The turtles and Master splinter vanished outside when Casey opened the door a guy fell to the ground he raised his face.

"Casey Its me! "he was scared.

Casey glared.

"SID! You're not welcomed here! "he held him against the wall.

Sid spoke as he trembled and stuttered.

"when I get my share I'll leave just give me what belongs to me! "he spoke once more

"I want the loot Grandpa Jones always robbed the trains I want my share! "

Casey threw him down.

"Get out! "April looked at him.

"Sid are you in trouble? "Sid looked down in anger and pulled a gun out

"I want that money! I must have it! "then the door was banged down

A guy with purple hair and with a dragon tattoo came in with his goons laughing.

"Well Sid I see your having a party here! "they held guns on their shoulders "Sid trembled once more

"What are you doing here spuds?! I said I'll get you the money "

Spuds laughed.  
"we know you'll have the money because you know what happens to you if we don't! "Sid trembled once more and pointed to Casey.

"C-asey has it! "Casey glared.

"Sid you lowlife scum bag There! Is No MONEY! "

Spuds laughed.

"Then we will search the place, boys search! "his goons turned the place upside down when April attacked Spud's and began fighting him, as spuds was thrown into the wall he then reached down and grabbed the gun and pointed it to her.

"Nice Try little girl!"

The turtles were outside with master splinter when they split up when Leonardo honked the horn.

Spuds heard his car.

"What The!? That's my car BOYS GO CHECK IT OUT NO ONE MESSES WITH MY CAR!" the guys went outside to check around, the turtles and Master splinter was hidden the purple dragon's split up and went separate ways.

Donatello was hidden in the barn as he stayed in the shadows the fat guy was looking around when a rope tied around his foot and he was pulled up by Donatello he flipped down and his eyes shined white.

"Goodnight" he punched his lights out.

Behind the shed Michelangelo stayed hidden as one of his crutches fell he grabbed it pulling it trying to free it when he freed it the shutters fell on top of the 2nd guy.

He gotten up sticking his tongue out.

"a ninja with two broken legs flat on my shell and I still whooped his ass I'm AWESOME! " .

In the corn field was the 3rd guy he looked around and he sniffed the air.

"wh-at is that smell?" he was knocked out.

Master splinter stood there.

"I may smell but I still have the skills "finally The last guy was by the car when Leonardo was hidden his white eyes glown in the dark he grabbed him and snapped his neck and came out of the car.

Leonardo Donatello Michelangelo and Master splinter vanished upstairs where Raphael was.

As Spuds was thrown out the door when Casey picked up the gun and pointed it at spud's car.

Spuds was scared.

"I'll figure a way to pay it off please don't hurt my baby, ok?" Casey dropped the gun.

spuds ran off to his car and drove off.

Sid spoke.

"Thank you Casey "

Casey smiled a bit as the night faded to day Casey sat on the porch and was thinking and spoke.

"spot marks the x "he gotten up and started to search around as he opened a block were spot's grave was at he pulled a chest out "Sid grabbed it

"It's all mine! then he turned to Casey, lets share it cous you gave me a 2nd a chance. "they both opened it and read receipts for charity "Sid widen his eyes.

"All my life I searched for that loot and I find out Grandma donated it "above the roof

Sat the turtles and Master splinter.

When Michelangelo spoke.

"Well then poor Raphie boy you missed all the action, Raphael was sitting against the wall and grabbed one of Michelangelo's crutches and Michelangelo falls

"OW! That's not right"

"I have all the action I need right here" they all laughed except Leonardo until the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

Tales of The turtles

Ch.3

"Stages of healing part 2 "

It was a week now the turtles were all healed and went on a camping trip Raphael Donatello and Michelangelo decided to play a game.

Michelangelo looked towards Leonardo.

"You coming or not Leo?" Leonardo eyes were still slanted in anger and didn't respond.

Raphael rolled his eyes.

"come on let's go he don't want to play he don't want to play "they jumped the trees and headed towards the abandoned sawmill.

(back at the house)

Casey April and master splinter were sitting on the porch swing when Casey spoke

"Master splinter isn't it time for your meditation sleep or something?"

Master splinter looked.

"well I don't "then he paused.

"Oh yes I didn't realize how late it was "he gotten up and went inside, Casey moved closer to April he placed his arm around her and they made out under the moonlight.

(back at the sawmill)

The 3 brothers raced up to the top Michelangelo gotten on top and yelled I win as he laughed then he noticed his Older brother Leonardo standing there with his arms crossed in silence while his bandanna blown in the wind.

"h-ow you?" he paused while Leonardo didn't speak. Raphael was 2nd up there and spoke

"Looks Like Our Silent partner decided to join us Leonardo walked down towards his brother's still silence he stood between Raphael and Michelangelo, When Donatello spoke

"Hey! Look a shooting star he said in excitement.

"whoa it turned! that indicates it's a pilot of mechanism, Michelangelo interrupted

"Who cares Donnie! Run! "all 4 brothers ran as it hit the sawmill

They were thrown off into the lake and made surface.

"I'm alive! "Michelangelo gotten out with his brothers Michelangelo took a breather

"what the shell was that!?" all 4 turned saw bubbles, Raphael glared

"looks like we are about to find out because of your big mouth! "they unsheathed their weapons as a robot surfaced Raphael yelled.

"Hold it right their sparky!" Donatello gotten in front of them.

"Maybe it's friendly?" Leonardo and Raphael looked at each other when Michelangelo spoke.

"Donnie can be right Raph let me try something" he walked up to the robot and spoke in alien language the robot powered his blaster as Leonardo ran and sliced the robot then Raphael jumped up next stabbing the sparking wires with his Sai's Leonardo was on the bottom as he continued slicing the robot again the other two attacked next. As the robot was knocked down by Donatello.

Leonardo jumped as he sliced and sliced it in anger.

Raphael and Michelangelo grabbed him quick as they held him back.

Raphael spoke.

"Leo it's over back off bro!" Leonardo finally stopped, Michelangelo let go of Leonardo and walked and saw something.

"whoa it's a girl "she was knocked out as they carried her back to their camp site and laid her down in Donatello's sleeping bag. All 4 looked down at her.

Donatello covered her. Michelangelo spoke

"It looks like she isn't from around here "Raphael rolled his eyes

"blue skin your first clue "

(back at the house)

Casey jones walked up to master splinter's room and coughed, Master splinter spoke as his eyes were closed.

"come in "Casey walked in and spoke.

"Yo Master splinter can I get some advice? Your wise and all that kind of stuff right?" he paced back and forth rambling.

'what do you do when you got feelings and such but you don't know how to do it?" Master splinter opened one eye then closed it again

"I am not an expert in such matters but I am simply sure you should be yourself "Casey looked at him

"It's me master splinter Casey jones "master splinter placed his finger on his chin.

"Right I see then a large breakfast in bed and flowers" Casey smiled.

"Right thankyou master splinter you are truly wise "he ran down the stairs.

(back at camp)

Raphael and Michelangelo was sparring against each other when he gave a few hits at Raphael "Michelangelo laughed.

"someone getting slow ay Raphie boy !?" Raphael growled

"ugh! He continued fighting him and threw him at the girl "he was gripped at the wrist

'I-m sorry I did-t me-an to it was my brother's fault "he was thrown into a tree.

She spoke in an alien language.

Leonardo and Raphael ran to assist him as Donatello jumped in front of them

"we aren't here to fight! We mean you no harm" she took out her language transverse as she faced them

And spoke.

"why maraia send her minions why can't she fight me herself! In fair combat! Speak!" Donatello dropped his bo and walked up to her.

"when you attacked us last night we thought you meant us harm "she spoke

"I did I thought you guys were my enemies "Donatello responded back

"we're not "Michelangelo rubbed the back of his head

"we come in peace "

She held her arm grunting in pain.

Donatello spoke.

"your arm is hurt I can look at for you if you want "? she spoke

"it's just dislocated how will looking at it help?" she looked behind her and ran at the tree were Michelangelo was, he moved out of the way as she hit her dislocated arm into a tree.

"ah much better "all 4 looked at her, Donatello spoke once again

"who are you?" she spoke.

"I am called Jhanna sent from my people when my ship was bound as they were at the camp site now she stabbed her sausage with a fork as she continued to speak.

"I was sent from my people to defeat the one called Maraia our present ruler to defeat her in fair combat to take her place "Michelangelo spoke with his mouth full.

"sounds like what we do here almost "Donatello spoke

"Not exactly but we, well not us actually but humans step down for another to be elected "Janna gotten up as Donatello continued to explain.

"It's a peaceful way "Raphael interrupted

"most of the time "Jhanna spoke

"It's sounds fair but boring but Maraia isn't a fair ruler she is the one who shot me down "Donatello and the other 3 walked towards her

"what will you do now?" Jhanna took out her weapon

And stuck it into the ground and spoke

"It will be decided from here! Now I must prepare for battle "his brothers looked at him and he spoke

"Jhanna we want to help you" Jhanna shook her head

"No Donatello I must do it alone I was chosen "all 4 looked at her when the stick beeped she spoke

"She approaches "from above the sky a ship lands Jhanna opens her eyes. And stands up

Donatello tried to reason with her.

Then she spoke.

"No this is our way My honor is at stake I will fight her alone "she started to walk away.

Raphael placed his hand on Donatello's shoulder.

"you heard the lady Donnie an alien has to do what an alien has to do.

Jhanna stopped as another approached she spoke in a snobby voice.

"Jhanna there you are I missed you this time it won't be a mistake I make again" they faced each other.

The brother's looked as maraia spoke.

"poor Jhanna you will never understand politics it will end up messy, from out of the forest was monsters growling in anger they surrounded Jhanna but the four brothers unsheathed their weapons with anger. Michelangelo counted.

"1,2, 3 4, 5! That's 5 against one!" Jhanna ran at Maraia screaming.

"YOUR COWARDLY ETICS WON'T SAVE YOU MARAIA "she was attacked by the two as she couldn't breathe Donatello and the brothers fought.

Leonardo sliced the monster opened was thrown into the ground but landed on his feet, Donatello stuck his Bo in.

"GRAB ON" Jhanna grabbed it and was pulled out to safety as the monster blown up Donatello shielded Jhanna. Donatello was snatched in the air she shouted his name and glared at her.

"CURSE YOU MARAIA she ran at her with her weapon in her hand.

Leonardo and Raphael was fighting the black alien snake when Raphael was on top.

"YEHAW! "maraia laughed.

"Your new pets are amusing I'll give you that! Enough is enough! "she snapped her fingers the boulder monster through her feet's away her head hit the stump.

(Back at the house)

The kitchen was a complete mess he walked upstairs and spoke

"Good morning April "he handed her breakfast with flowers "she woke up

"Casey? What is this?" Casey spoke

"I love you and care for you "she smiled

"I love and care for you to Casey "they kissed.

Master splinter was in the other room meditating and grinning then he chuckled and spoke to himself.

'The flowers were very good idea' he chuckled a bit more.

(back at the battle)

Donatello cracked the monsters neck and crash landed he jumped and grabbed his Bo and saw Jhanna laying on the ground and maraia approaching her

He yelled.

"JHANNA! "

Leonardo and Raphael was on the snake monster yelling and holding on they continued fighting it as it hit the lake as it started to smoke Leonardo and Raphael sliced it as it doubled into two, Leonardo yelled.

"Water depowers it! We need to get it into that lake somehow! "both of them jumped on top of it as they continued fighting it. Michelangelo was thrown he spoke.

"Nice pet rock can't we talk about this! "he ran and faced it at the blown up saw mill.

Michelangelo made a wave of water as the water dissolved the snake monster Leonardo Raphael was covered with purple goo.

"Gross! "Raphael complained and both the brother's helped each other up.

"Thanks Mikey"

Michelangelo spoke.

"Your welcome "then Leonardo shouted

"LOOK OUT! "Leonardo and Raphael ran until the rocks fell on Michelangelo the monster faced them

The two oldest ran back to his aid, Leonardo shouted.

"MIKEY! "they went to help him.

As Donatello ran in front as the bomb was thrown he hit it back it went in the monster's mouth as it exploded. The 4 brothers were knocked out.

Maraia spoke.

"so this is finally over, I win!" She grinned Jhanna gained consciousness and stood up.

"NO! I swore to defeat you maraia for the sake of our people and I will "maraia laughed

"whatever "she took out her weapon as they fought in one on one combat. The four brothers gained consciousness Leonardo was the first up as he seen the battle all 4 watched it as the two continued to fight. Maraia yelled

"UGH STOP MOVING! "Michelangelo spoke.

"Cool moves I need to remember that! "Raphael looked at him

"What's wrong with you Nun chuck for brains?" Michelangelo was a bit scared. as the fight continued.

Jhanna was blinded after Maraia threw dirt in her eyes her eyes stay closed as maraia ran at her.

Jhanna went down and split and slammed her down. and stood at her waved her staff.

Maraia yelled.

"NOO" she stopped at her crown and red light went around her. As a ball with electricity surrounded it.

The brothers walked towards her Donatello spoke

"is she?" Jhanna spoke

"No but she has lost the election she feinted as Donatello caught her Leonardo helped Donatello take her back to their camp it was night time now all 5 was asleep until a deep voice was heard only Jhanna can hear.

"prime mate you can come home now you have won your people are waiting for you "she woke up as she looked down at Donatello she cut her hair it hung down short and placed it on his chest

And spoke.

"Thank you Donatello "she vanished as the next morning all 4 have woken up at sunrise.

Leonardo and Raphael's necks were hurting they rubbed them, Michelangelo stretched Donatello stared at the sunrise.

"sh-e's is gone "Raphael stretched

"That's gratitude for ya "the horn beeped "hey here's our ride Yo case April you ain't gonna believe what has happened in these woods last night. "they walked to the van Michelangelo turned and walked to Donatello.

"Come on Donnie "Donatello placed Jhanna's hair in his bag.

Michelangelo waited for him as Donatello stood up and walked to the van with his brothers and went in the van as they drove back home.

Not knowing what's been going on since they been gone.

(preview of what is gonna happen next)

2 girls were walking the streets to meet up with their friends as Hun and the purple dragons was making their business the girls ran fast as they can and gotten home safe.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4

Tales of The Turtles

Ch.4

"Rude awakening"

It was 9 o clock pm at night Casey was falling asleep switching through channels on his tv in his apartment when he switched to the news. "13 trucks have been reported stolen in one month alone "he switched the channel again as report was heard again about bank robberies going on.

"Nothing like bad news huh Casey? "

Casey jumped out of his couch scared holding the lamp

"geez Raph don't sneak up on me like that" the lights go on Leonardo was sitting at the window ceil with an anger look on his face as he walked to Casey.

Casey's response.

"whoa Leo what do I owe the honor "Leonardo spoke

"I've been thinking Casey a lot of thinking "Casey walked

"what thinkin gotta do with me "Leonardo walked to him and spoke once again

"There has been a rash of robberies lately "Casey bended down picking up his remote

"No kiddin it ain't simple street crime here either "Leonardo stood there with his arms crossed  
"It's way above the purple dragon's way more worst then those goons "Leonardo uncrossed his arms

"Exactly these heists have been experted pulled off "Casey continued

"so what?" Leonardo unsheathed one of his katanas

"I thought you would like to help" Casey smiled bright

"You kidding let's go "Casey put his bag of weapons on his back and put his mask on and followed Leonardo out the window.

They were hidden in the shadows.

The flying dragons' and Hun attached the chains on the cargo and they lifted them with the helicopters.

Leonardo went underneath the truck as they drove Casey jones followed behind not being seen.

As Hun dropped them on their cargo trucks.

Leonardo jumped and went on the back of Casey's motor cycle as they followed them.

Arrived at were the cargo trucks stopped at.

They stayed hidden in the shadows.

As Hun spoke.

"WE HAVE MADE OUR BIGGEST STEAL EVER Let's OPEN THEM! "the dragons cheered

Leonardo spoke in whisper and an anger tone he jumped and was fighting the ones guarding and all you can hear was cracking noises and grunts.

"Purple dragons I hate Purple Dragons now attack! "

Hun looked as he finishes up shooting up the monster

"see if you can survive that freak!" shurikens were thrown from the side Hun looked in shock

"WHAT!?" Casey jumped in front

"WE have some unfinished business HUN! "Hun glared

"JONES! "Leonardo attacked as well fighting him

Hun looked

"I thought you died! "Leonardo continued attacking

"There's a lot of that going around!" Casey yelled

"Back off Leo he is mine! "Leonardo smirked

"I'll just soften him up for ya "he attacked and Casey attacked.  
(behind the crates the monster remembered his wedding as his body was pulled together and jumped out attacking.  
Hun's eyes widened big

"That freak still alive? I must have blasted that thing with 1000,000 bullets, Casey jumped on Hun's shoulder and attacked the monster when bells were heard above in the sky was bishop as the monster left the fight scene and headed towards town.

Leonardo and Casey followed the monster to try and stop him.

Hun looked

"Let them deal with that freak lets pack up and move out Dragons!"

(In town)

Bishop was above as a fire spreaded Leonardo and Casey ducked as an explosion surrounded the area as bishop looked.  
" let's get out before they find out we had something to do with it.

The helicopter flew off no trace of nothing was seen sirens were heard Leonardo and Casey disappeared.

The monster stayed in the water as he watched the house were the explosion occurred he was sad.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Tales of The Turtles

Ch.5

"The way of the warrior"

It was early in the morning Leonardo and splinter were sparring all you can hear is shouting between Master splinter and Leonardo.

Michelangelo was reading his silver century comic book as he laid on his shell on the couch and shook his head. Raphael was near the dojo lifting weights as Donatello stood behind Raphael listening to the shouting between Leonardo and Master splinter

"My son your anger what is wrong my son?" he grunted as he sparred His eldest son.

Leonardo shouted in anger

"How many times I have to say nothing is bothering ME! Why you always insist something is "he knocked the katana out of master splinters hand. Master splinter bent down and picked up the katana

Leonardo glared

"Ok I master ALL THIS ALREADY! I know the art of sword fighting! When will you teach me something new!?" Splinter and Leonardo's katanas clashed.  
" what else is there to teach you My son when you let anger bother you!" Leonardo glared as he yelled once more.

The three brothers walked towards master splinter and Leonardo.

Michelangelo spoke to his two eldest brothers

"I have a feeling the cork is going to popped off the bottle soon" the 3 brothers looked towards their eldest and master

Leonardo shouted.

"WHEN WILL YOU TEACH ME SOMETHING NEW! "he moved around as he cut his master splinter in the head and threw him to the wall. The 3 brother's ran to him

"Master SPLINTER! "Master splinter placed his head where he was bleeding.

Raphael glared and shouted at his eldest brother.

"What the SHELL IS WRONG WITH YOU LEO!?" Leonardo dropped his katana and pushed his brothers aside and fell on his knees.

"Fa-t-her I'm sorry" he looked down. a few minutes after master splinter called his else son

"Leonardo come in here "Leonardo looked back at his brothers and looked down as he walked in and closed master splinter's room door. Master splinter was meditating as he looked at his son

Leonardo kneeled and looked down then spoke.

"Father I'm sorry I don't know what go over me …I- 'm sor-ry "Master splinter open his eyes filled with sorrow and disappointment

"It seems You need a new sensei because what you face you must face alone it's my time up for to be your sensei "…... Leonardo looked at him with sadness in his eyes

"B-ut sensei I'm happy here to be with you "Master splinter stood up  
"My son you need more training that I can't reach There is one sensei I trust in the hands on my sons "  
Raphael Donatello and Michelangelo listened at the door and looked at each other with concerned and sorrowful faces. Master splinter spoke

"We will prepare you for you journey my son he bowed "Leonardo bowed back

"Yes f-father " a few hours later

Leonardo was above ground hidden in the shadows as he ran towards the ship and hid as the ship sailed off.

(below ground)

The brothers looked at each other and sighed and went to bed.  
(above ground)

It was the next day when Leonardo arrived at his destination

"Japan"? the ship docked Leonardo placed his coat and hat on and his back pack on his back and walked the snowy mountains as he was approached by two monsters who guards  
he spoke

'I seek the ancient one" The two guards laugh

"The ancient one? you aren't worthy go back to where you came from "Leonardo glared and unsheathed his katanas and lunged at them  
"I didn't come all the way here TO BE TURNED BACK! "the guards fought back as they threw him and stepped on his shell

"The whittle baby going to cry "they took their foot off his shell  
you have fear go straight down and there you see the ancient one "Leonardo picked up his back pack he sheathed his katanas and walked towards the temple as the snow blew heavy and strong.

He arrived at a warm green field of a village he seen an old man sitting there as he was about to walk pass when one ripped Leonardo held his noise

"Oh gross I seek the ancient one the guy stood up  
"I am the ancient one why have you traveled all the way here kumquat if you have dollars give me dollars, if you have coins give me coins if you have anything valuable give me it "

Leonardo spoke

"you're the ancient one?" and he spoke once more.

"all I have is chocolate "he handed it to him the ancient one grabbed it and scarfed it down.

"follow me "Leonardo followed him as they arrived further to the mountains let's see if your worthy he ripped one again.  
Leonardo held his noise and looked at him  
"me in front "he walked ahead of him as they climbed the mountain with the ancient one climbing behind him. an hour later they walked the stairs he carried the ancient on his shoulder and threw him off  
"yuck!" he looked at the ancient stones. the ancient one spoke  
"this will prove if your worthy "they walked in as a monster of rock built on his own and spoke

"I sense your anger and fear; you are not worthy "  
Leonardo lunged at him as he fought and shouted  
'I failed MY FAMILY! "flash backs were seen of the last battle and of his brothers and father calling for his help "

The ancient one spoke

"Then why must you blame yourself instead look within yourself the way of a warrior "

Leonardo shouted

"There was nothing more I CAN DO! "he slashed the face and the face broke  
and reveled he feared his self "and bowed in respect.

The ancient one looked at him

Leonardo sheathed his katanas as it crumbled to the ground and bowed

'I'm ready Master" Ancient one spoke

"About time Leonardo "

In the ancient's one's home, he gave him green tea

"Enjoy your tea and let me tell you a tale of master Yoshi. "as the evening faded to night and the tale began.

(back in Newyork)

Karai laughed evilly as she saw the turtles lair pinpointed and spoke to her henchmen  
"tomorrow WE ATTACK! And I'll have my REVENGE! "

To be continued …


	6. Chapter 6

Tales of The turtles

Ch.6

"Hanging 6 "

Many months has passed Since Leonardo's last Encounter with Karai Michelangelo was in his room putting his swim trunks on he was waxing his surf board, Raphael was ready and waiting while he was punching his punching bag, Leonardo was reading a book, Donatello was packing his bag.

master splinter was sleeping in his room. Leonardo put his book down he whispered  
"you sure you want to do this? Master splinter won't know and we will be in huge trouble "Raphael rolled his eyes.  
"get ova it Splinter Jr you always have to be a goody two turtle let go have a little have fun "  
Donatello got up.

"yea this is big for Michelangelo he always wanted to go to a surfing contest which is it begins tomorrow and we are going to miss our flight "ten mins later Michelangelo came down with his surfboard and his bags  
"let's go dudes "Leonardo sighed.  
"Alright fine but when we come back we are doing extra training lets go before master splinter finds out we are gone "

the three brothers followed their older brother in their trench coats and their bags and arrived at the airport right before their flight took off they got on their plane while their luggage was in the back. They were sitting by each other Michelangelo was listening to his music.

Donatello was on his laptop Raphael was watching a movie and Leonardo was looking out the window Leonardo was sitting beside Donatello and Raphael was sitting by Michelangelo,

the flight took off 45 mins after.

(back in the city below ground)

Master splinter just woke up and came out of his room he looked around

"Leonardo? Raphael Donatello Michelangelo?! "he then looked on the kitchen table and read a note

'Dear father please don't kill us we are going off to a surfing contest for Michelangelo we were going to tell you but we know you wouldn't allow it please forgive us Sensei we will phone you when we land we promise and we promise we will do extra chores, errands and training when we return we love you father April angel and Casey know about it already we will like if you go stay there until we return "

Love Leonardo.

Master splinter sighed

"Kids well not really kids anymore they have grown up "he made his way out of the lair and headed towards April and Casey's apartment he knocked.

Angel answered the door.  
"hey Master splinter come in "Master splinter walked in the place Thankyou child were is April and Casey?" Casey came from downstairs  
"Yo master splinter how are you "April walked out of the kitchen

"Hello master splinter we don't mind you staying here until the guys return your always welcomed here "Master splinter smiled.  
"Thank you Mr Jones and Ms O'Neil "

(In the sky)

Leonardo was asleep now thinking about Master splinter, Raphael and Michelangelo were arm wrestling, Donatello was doing research on the surfing contest. the names were listed of who was in the contest. he read them. Utusuki Adachi age 19 she is a young female surer from Brooklyn New York and part Japanese she is back for her 5th year of the surfing contest in Waimea Bay he continued reading the information as the flight was about to land the voice was heard over from the cock pit  
"we are arriving to our destination in 5 mins please grab everything and have a safe trip. 'Michelangelo was so excited he looked out the window

"whoa dude's check it out! "Raphael leaned and looked  
"whoa "Leonardo looked out his window.  
"it looks beautiful better then Japan "Donatello closed his laptop and placed it in his case and leaned over and looked.  
"amazing " the plane landed 5 mins after The sound on the microphone was heard once more  
"we have Arrived to Hawaii thank you for flying have a safe trip ' the passengers gotten up and walked out of the plane went were the suit cases and luggage's were and grabbed there's went through security check and walked out and took a cab . they arrived at turtle bay resort.

The concierge grabbed their luggage and took them to their room they were still in their disguises and headed to their room

Donatello grabbed the brochures and followed his brothers when he lost the path behind them and then he bumped into a girl with tan hair and lavender eyes he spoke  
"I'm so sorry "she smiled

"It's ok I'm Robbin what's your name? "Donatello choked a bit then spoke  
"I'm Donatello do you know were room 222 is? I was following my brothers and I got side tracked reading the brochure" Robbin smiled  
"yes you're the next floor above my room follow me "Donatello picked up his stuff and followed her they took the elevator up to the 7th floor "Robbin smiled and walked out your room is down the hall on the left  
"are you here for the surfing contest?" Donatello looked  
"no Me and My brothers are here to watch our baby brother he loves to surf it's his first year and our first time being here " Robbin smiled  
"oh wow amazing I'm here to watch our youngest friend to surf it's our fifth year being here we go every year since she loves to surf she only won twice but she does it for the fun hope to see you and you tomorrow maybe we can meet on the beach and your brothers can meet my friends take care " she walked back in the elevator and went down to the 6th floor .

Donatello smiled and headed to the room he knocked.

Leonardo opened the door with his arms crossed.

"were the shell where you?" Donatello looked  
"I'm sorry I gotten lost Robbin shown me the way "Raphael looked  
"who the shell is Robbin Donnie?" Donatello looked  
"A girl she wants to meet up at the beach tomorrow and to introduce us to her friends "Michelangelo chuckled.  
'Don got a girlfriend "Donatello grabbed one of the pillows off the bed and threw it at him he fell off his bed.  
"ow geez chill bro I was kidding "Raphael laughed  
"Ha-ha Mikey" Michelangelo threw a pillow at Raphael,

Raphael fell  
"oh you're gonna get it he tackled him they were wrestling "Leonardo shook his head  
"Donnie does she know we are mutant turtles?" Donatello sighed  
"she probably does because my hat fell off when I bumped into her she just smiled and was very kind to me she is here with her friends they are watching their youngest friend surf this year they come every year "Leonardo looked at him.  
"alright fine we will meet them on the beach tomorrow but you need to stay alert I know this is Hawaii but you never know "he whistled towards his two other brothers.  
"Raphael Michelangelo! stop already you're going to interrupt the people in their rooms "Raphael gotten up.  
"fine "he went back on his bed and relaxed drinking Pepsi.  
"and bro relax think of it as a vacation we will be gone for a few days I'm sure there's no fighting here "Donatello sat on his bed and opened his laptop to the page with the surfers listed  
"Yo Mikey come look your name is on the list of the surfers your facing a girl surfer well then make that two girl surfers Utusuki adachi this is her 5th year and a girl named akina Juari's 'first year surfing you got quite a competition " Michelangelo rolled his eyes "dude I can handle it and besides I'm here to have fun but if I win that would be awesome " he opened the sliding door and watched the sea from the balcony .

"It's so awesome to be here "Leonardo Raphael and Donatello all nodded in agreement Raphael finished his Pepsi.  
"what time is this contest anyways?" Donatello read the events and times.  
"we need to get up in the morning so we should head to bed that means it's already 10 at night there will be food some games and music "Leonardo stretched  
"then let's go to bed you to Mikey since you'll be the contest tomorrow "Michelangelo closed the sliding door he locked it  
He laid in his bed and fell asleep instantly, the 3 eldest went to bed as the lights shut off until the next the day.

(floor 6 room 122)

Robbin just walked in the room, Akina looked  
"were where you what took you so long? Robbin sat on her bed  
"sorry a guy well not a guy like a mutant turtle bumped into me he gotten lost its his first year here with his brother's we started to talk his name is Donatello I shown him his way to his room."

narasuko stopped her.

"A Mutant turtle your dreaming there is no such thing "Robbin looked at her  
"yea there is you girls will meet him tomorrow his younger brother is surfing in the contest tomorrow it's his first year so Utusuki go easy on him will ya "Utusuki finished waxing her surf board  
"dude really now I like to surf for fun I'm not here to win this year I'm never here to win "she put her board up she stretched and went to sleep.

Akina stretched  
"let's get to bed since we are meeting these mutant turtles tomorrow she laughed to herself "and fell asleep, Narasuko and Robbin fell asleep.

(back in the city)

Master splinter was meditating thinking about his sons he looked at a picture of them when they were turtle tots he sighed. April walked in with green tea  
" Master splinter the boys will always be your sons they still love you "she hugged him Master splinter hugged her back.

(Back in Hawaii)

It was 8:30 in the morning Michelangelo was the first up he woke up his brother's  
"come on get up today is the day! "Leonardo and Raphael fell out of their beds  
"MICHELANGELO! It's 8:30 in the morning we don't have to be there until 9:30 "Michelangelo looked  
"dudes we need to eat and make sure we get a cab come on I've been waiting all year for this "Leonardo sighed  
"alright Mikey "Raphael looked  
"am I gonna deal with dis all day "Donatello chuckled  
"he is excited so yea you are "Michelangelo put his board in a surf board bag and put it on his back and waited outside the room for his older brothers.

Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello walked out of the room they locked the door they went to the elevator they went down to the lobby and headed out the door they took a cab down to the beach. Raphael had his arms crossed looking out the window, Leonardo yawned and looked at Raphael  
"are you ok?" Raphael looked at Leonardo  
"yea I'm fine just thinkin bout master splinter. 'Leonardo dialed Master splinter.  
on the other end "splinter here oh Leonardo how was your guys flight? 'he spoke

'it was great ok talk to you later master splinter tells April Casey and angel we said hi 'he hung up his shell cell.

they arrived near the beach and paid the cab driver and went to eat breakfast.

They finished an hour and headed to the shore and laid their chairs and towels down.

Michelangelo watched the waves  
"whoa dude such a bodacious sunny day "Raphael looked around  
'when we gonna meet these girls?" Donatello looked around we need to find them first they might be by the bbq event come on "The four brothers walked towards where the food was barbequing.  
Robbin was waiting in line with her friend with long brown hair and periwinkle eyes.

Donatello smiled.  
"there she is and one of her friends "Leonardo looked at the girl with the periwinkle eyes he said in his mind

'whoa 'he snapped out of it, Raphael looked Robbin smiled  
"akina there he is "Akina's looked to the side as her eyes widened  
"Oh wow you weren't kidding they are mutant turtles "the one in red bandanna rolled his eyes  
"typical humans "the one in blue bandanna bopped him.

"I'm Leonardo the eldest out of my brother's that's Raphael he is a hot head "Akina laughed a bit  
"like our friend narasuko she is a hot head herself she likes to fight but she likes to draw as well she is sweet when she wants to be "Raphael stayed silent as he rubbed his head. they grabbed their food they followed them to were the girls were at  
Robbin spoke This is Narasuko the one akina was talking about "that one over there is Utusuki  
Michelangelo looked "whoa "Narasuko looked  
"they are mutant turtles?" Robbin looked at her.  
"I told you so "Utusuki walked up to the one in orange  
"I'm Utusuki Adachi I'm in the contest every year "the one in orange spoke  
"I'm Michelangelo I seen your name on the list "she shook his hand

Michelangelo smiled  
"I'm just here to surf not to win "Utusuki smiled back  
"same here may the best surfer win though dude "he smiled and walked away with his brothers as the microphone was sounded  
"The Surfing contest is about to begin in 20 mins I expect all surfers be at the shore in 5 mins "The surfers rushed to the shore Michelangelo took out his board it was a koa wood board orange with light orange swirls.

Utusuki was on the other end stood Utusuki her long medium brown hair blowing in the wind with a mint green flower on the side on her head in her hair holding her mint green koa wood board with blue flowers.

Michelangelo stared at her but snapped out of it as he went back to focusing Akina was in the middle with a koa wood board as well it was a light blue board with purple stripes the whistled was sounded the 2nd time and they all went out to sea as the waves rose and they were surfing the waves only 5 wiped out as Michelangelo, Utusuki and Akina was still surfing as they did tricks and moves. Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello watched cheering on for Michelangelo, Narasuko and Robbin cheered for akina and Utusuki.

Michelangelo scored 35 the first swell, Utusuki scored 30, Akina scored 22, they took 10 min break as they were talking to the cameras and waxing their boards.  
(back in the city)

Casey April, Master splinter and angel was watching it on tv  
( Back in Hawaii)

They lined back up and waited for the whistle as it blew they rode out to the sea as the waves grown again they surfed the waves, as they were the last 3 in the contest, as Utusuki went up high in the air doing a trick in midair, scoring 65, Akina did a trick in midair next but she wipes out a life guard goes out to grab her when Leonardo helped the life guard bring her to safety she coughed water up  
she looked up Leonardo looked at her  
"are you ok akina? You wiped out heavy "Akina sat up.

"Yea I'm not that great at surfing I did it to try it out" Leonardo helped her up and they sat on the big towel they laid down, Robbin looked  
"at least you're ok "Narasuko was asleep.

Raphael looked as he rested watching Michelangelo and Utusuki surf.

Donatello was videoing Michelangelo's surfing. Back in the water Michelangelo did a whole bunch of tricks in the air as he finished, sounded was heard  
"surfers this is your final wave! "only surfers were Michelangelo Utusuki and two more guys they went on top of the waves. As they surfed and did tricks in the air, Michelangelo surfed passed Utusuki The other two guys wiped out The sound from the shore was heard.  
"Last two surfers Is Michelangelo and Utusuki Adachi who will win the 5th year surfing contest! "Michelangelo surfed the waves as a tube formed Michelangelo surfed a U turn and went through the tube as he was on his hands surfing in perfect balance Utusuki was amazed  
she said to herself

"w-hoa "she surfed to the shore as the whistled sounded "THE WINNER IS MICHELANGELO "  
Michelangelo smiled  
"awesome dude "Raphael fell out of his beach chair.  
"Oh man first the battle nexus trophie and medal now the surfing trophie WHY?!" Leonardo chuckled and bopped him.  
"he won so what "Robbin looked  
"wow he is good how long has he been surfing?" Donatello responded back  
"since he was a turtle tot to be honest "Robbin looked

"wow Utusuki has been surfing since Kindergarten "Utusuki went out to surf to clear her mind she had a lot on her mind thinking about life.

Michelangelo brought the trophie to the were they were placed at and placed his board in the sand.  
"I can't believe I won I wasn't trying to win "Raphael looked at him  
'Congratz Mikey but you gloat I break it!" Michelangelo rolled his eyes he then looked around  
"where did Utusuki go I seen her on the shore is she upset? She lost" Akina spoke  
"no she isn't upset she does this for fun but maybe she just has stuff on her mind she is 19 turning 20 this year in October she is probably enjoying the waves now the contest is over "

Michelangelo looked up at the sky as dark clouds were forming  
"Oh I see but the rip tides are coming in its not safe to surf now it looks like a storm is coming in to I'll go get her "he paddled out to the open sea.

Leonardo yelled out to the sea  
"WE WILL MEET YOU AT THE HOTEL BECAREFUL! "Michelangelo was looking for Utusuki he spotted her as a huge rip tide was forming he yelled out

"UTUSUKI! "he surfed towards her "come on let's go the tides are coming in "Utusuki looked as the water washed over her she coughed, Michelangelo guided her to the shore they arrived before a huge riptide came in they dried off and took a cab back to the hotel when rain began to pour down they made it at the hotel on time.

They walked in the hotel and met up him and his brother's room, he knocked  
Leonardo opened the door.

"Thank goodness you two are alright "Narasuko looked  
'why you do that again suki what's a matta?" Utusuki looked  
"Nothing nara alright I just wanted to surf that's all and Mikey congratulations you're a sick surfer dude for a mutant turtle "she giggled. Michelangelo smiled  
" you're a rad surfer yourself dudette a few hours' passed as the 4 brothers were sound asleep The 4 girls were fast asleep in the turtle's room they were too tired to go to their room the sounds of the sea was only heard.

Until the next morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Tales of The Turtles

Ch.7  
" Start of a friendship "

The last day in Hawaii Leonardo was the first up when he saw the girls asleep still he chuckled a bit

Michelangelo was the second one to wake up he saw Utusuki beside him on his bed  
"where the girls really that tired "he whispered, Raphael woke up and stretched  
"no duh bone head you knocked out as soon as you gotten to the room. "

Michelangelo stood up as he unlocked the sliding door to the balcony and felt the cool sea breeze coming in.

Utusuki stretched  
"oh did I take up the bed last night?"

Michelangelo chuckled.  
"No Suki you girls were tired we didn't want to wake you girls up "

Leonardo smiled.  
"Mikey is right we didn't mind you girls sleeping here "

Akina stretched  
"thank you very much for letting us sleep here Leonardo "He smiled  
"call me Leo "Narasuko was the next to get up she fell out of Raphael's bed  
Raphael chuckled  
"kinda scared there huh kid "? Narasuko gotten up  
"I fear no one and nothing" Donatello stretched  
"you know you can wake up the dead here with your loud mouth"

Raphael glared.  
"No one asked ya Brainiac "

Robbin stretched.  
"that was a great sleep and sorry for taking up your bed Donatello "

Donatello spoke and lightly blushed.  
"it's' ok so what are we doing today?" Michelangelo sat beside Utusuki on his bed  
"let's go to the beach today and just relax and chill "Utusuki smiled  
"I agree with that "The other 7 nodded in agreement  
"sure sounds great let's go "

Utusuki took out her car keys  
"let's take my suv this time instead of wasting money on a cab they are expensive here "all 8 walked out of the room as they locked it they went in the elevator they pressed the button to the lobby and walked to the parking a lot across from the hotel They went in the car and buckled up and drove towards Waimea beach. They arrived 30 mins later she parked and gotten out as the boys grabbed the beach chairs towels and surf boards and sat near the shore as the wind blew strong.

Raphael set his towel and chair up with the sunglasses on his face and rested listening to the ocean.  
narasuko gotten up and grabbed a bucket of sea water and went behind him he was asleep.  
Leonardo looked.  
'I wouldn't do that nara "Narasuko rolled her eyes as she dumped Raphael with the bucket.

Raphael glared  
"oh you're gonna get it! "Narasuko ran from him

"HELP MEEEE" she jumped over the people laying on the beach she landed on her feet.

Raphael cut her off he went on the roofs and watched from above for her  
he glared as he was dripping.

He spotted her as raced towards her screaming out  
"NARASUKOOOOO"!

she ran faster back to where they set their stuff up and hid behind Leonardo  
Leonardo looked at her and shook her head.  
"I told you not to did you listen? No my brother is a major hot head ask Mikey he can tell you"

narasuko laid on her towel.

Raphael glared as he sat down on his chair it was dried now.

a few hours later he seen narasuko was asleep he gotten up quietly he picked her up.

Narasuko woke up yelling

"No raph don't do it! "he threw her in the water  
'now ya betta think twice before pulling a damn prank on me again "! Narasuko gotten up as she gotten out of the ocean and glared.  
Michelangelo laughed.  
"damn he got you good "him and Utusuki just came out of the ocean from surfing they sat on their towels.

Drying off.

Akina was drinking coconut milk Leonardo watched the sea as his Bandanna flown in the wind.

The sun was setting when the tiki torches were being lit.

Robbin was reading book she closed it on the second to last page. As the girls and guys on Hawaii was starting a luau.

Leonardo gotten up and looked at the stars  
"so peaceful here "akina walked to him  
"yes it is" she looked at him

"question I don't mean to pry but is something wrong?"

Leonardo looked at her  
"it's ok but I'm just worried about my father he isn't young anymore neither are we he has been sick lately and we told him to go to our good friends place to watch over him " Akina placed her hand on his shoulder .  
"I'm sure he is ok I understand were your coming from my father is old to but probably not like your father but he isn't young anymore either I worry about my father every day " Leonardo looked at her  
" I see well I'm glad we made new friend though " he smiled

Akina smiled back  
"I'm glad to "

they walked to the stage.

Michelangelo and Utusuki was doing the hula dance with the Hawaiians,

Raphael and narasuko hid their faces.  
"Really now? we do not know you two "

Michelangelo grabbed Raphael on the stage come on bro take a chill pill and have fun,

Raphael was embarrassed.  
"I'm not doing this ya bozo "Utusuki pulled narasuko up on stage

"come on dance with us "narasuko stood there  
'I'm not doing this "she went off stage and sat beside Raphael.

Donatello and Robbin was doing the hula dance with Michelangelo and Utusuki  
Raphael and narasuko kept their faces hidden "Leonardo and Akina was laughing as they watched them dance, Leonardo thought for a second he threw a water balloon at Raphael,

Raphael gotten up your gonna get it Fearless leader he threw one back at him,

Leonardo dodged  
"Too slow little brother "Michelangelo gotten hit by the water balloon from Raphael  
Michelangelo grabbed 4 and threw them at his brothers one hit Utusuki  
"oops "Utusuki threw it back Michelangelo ducked it hit Narasuko.  
narasuko Screamed.

"Utusuki you're gonna get it; get back here you brat!"

She ran after her and chased her yelling as water dripped off her clothes.

Akina face palmed.

"Here we go again; she si such a hothead. "Utusuki ran and grabbed Michelangelo they ran from Raphael and narasuko, Leonardo, akina, Donatello and Robbin sat down laughing as they watched them get chased as the Luau ended. Raphael was wrestling Michelangelo in the sand.  
Utusuki laughed and was being tickled by narasuko  
"stop I can't breathe "she continued laughing as the night ended with the 8 sitting around a fire roasting marshmallows on the beach while the waves hit against the shore .


	8. Chapter 8

Tales of The Turtles

Ch. 8

"Celestial night"

The same night the Turtles arrived home they knocked on April and Casey's apartment door  
Casey heard the knock he opened the door.  
"Yo guys you are back how was your trip? They walked in with their bags.  
"It was so relaxing and we met girls "April smiled  
"welcome back boys "she hugged all four of them  
"and who's the girl's you boys met?" she giggled Casey chuckled  
"Raph met a girl shocking I won't believe it until I see it "Raphael held his fist up  
"shut your mouth and I did meet a girl but she is a girl what's so shocking about it Bone head?" Case chuckled.  
"because you're a Hot head, rude no manners and I bet you don't know how to treat a lady "

April glared then shouted.  
"ENOUGH! Go to the room Jones. I'm glad for all four of you are you guys together or you just friend?" Leonardo sighed.  
"I'm not looking for a relationship and besides we just met no I'm focusing on more important matters "Master splinter came downstairs.  
"welcome home my sons "he was moving slower then he used to as he walked down the stairs.

Leonardo looked.  
"Father are you ok?" Master splinter looked at his eldest son  
"I'm fine no worries Leonardo I just feel unwell I'm going to rest a little bit longer "

Leonardo looked and spoke to April.  
"Please let Master splinter stay here for a while I don't want him in the lair right now If he is sick please keep an eye on him?

April smiled and nodded.  
"It's an honor of course Casey and I will watch him don't worry; oh here Donatello "she handed him a flyer that said celestial event west side of New York.  
"I was going to go but I want you four to go and invite the girls you 4 met "she smiled and walked them out.  
"Have fun"

Raphael looked.  
"Is she serious we don't even know where they live"

Michelangelo looked.

"damn we will have to see if we bump into them if they live here that is the event starts soon let's go bros "the three eldest chuckled and followed Their younger brother they picked up 2 boxes of pizza and headed to Albany New York Leonardo was driving as they arrived an hour at castkill mountain.

There was a lot of people they were in disguises their shirts and jeans.

Leonardo parked and unlock the doors.

They sat up near to get a great view of it when the 4 girls were there already not far from the guys but they didn't recognize them.

it was now 12 am as the night sky lit up with falling stars and a bright moon the people around them was taking videos of it, when Michelangelo's hand was stepped on  
"ow "Utusuki looked she smiled when she noticed who it was  
"I'm sorry oh hey Mikey "

Michelangelo stood up.

"Hey suki where are the other girls we were going to ask you girls to come with us but we never found out where you live "The other 3 walked were Utusuki was at.

Leonardo Raphael and Donatello made room for the girls to sit down, Michelangelo was standing beside Utusuki watching the event, Leonardo was on high alert when he gotten up to go look around  
he was near the trees when the trees were rustling in the wind. He was on high alert he dodged a dart.

He was ambushed by foot soldiers he pressed the R button on his shell cell as he was fighting them. Raphael grabbed his brothers  
"be right back girls "they ran to the forest and saw Leonardo fighting the foot soldiers  
"is it KARAI AGAIN "Raphael shouted as he fought.

Donatello knocked one out and picked up a piece of the cloth from it.

All of them were knocked out.

When the girls saw it they widened eyes.  
Akina didn't know someone was behind her.

Leonardo shouted  
"LOOK OUT! "he ran toward her and blocked the last foot solider with his katanas killing him instantly

"are you ok Akina?"

Akina looked frighten she was almost killed she hugged Leonardo as she shook.  
Leonardo held her.  
"it's alright how did you girls get here?"

Narasuko spoke.  
"we took the train Utusuki's car in the shop and mine is still being fixed Akina gets her soon and Robbin don't like to drive, we live in Brooklyn "

Michelangelo spoke.  
"can we take the girls home please Leo "

Leonardo sighed.  
"alright Mikey let's go everyone "they followed the boys to the turtle van the girls buckled up they sat near each of them Akina was in the passenger seat. Leonardo drove towards Brooklyn but seen the time he thought to himself and spoke to his brother's  
"maybe we should take them to our lair because its after 2 now " Raphael shrugged  
"I don't think That's a good idea bro because master splinter is sick but he is staying at April and Casey's for a while so maybe we should It doesn't stink like our old lairs or maybe we can stay with them because narasuko mentioned her and the girls share an house they are new college students but 2nd year of college ." Michelangelo looked  
"Suki didn't tell me all that. "

Raphael spoke.  
"That's because nara said Suki disappears to the beach a lot she gets annoyed easily like you do "Michelangelo looked.  
"oh I see "he watched her sleep on his shoulder he wasn't with her but he smiled watching her sleep.  
Raphael looked at Narasuko asleep on his lap he shook his head and smiled a bit, Akina fell asleep with her head on the window.

Robbin was asleep against the window as well Leonardo pulled up in front of the girl's house and parked all 4 of them carried the girls in.

Raphael got the key quietly from narasuko's pocket and unlocked the door, the halls were filled with pictures of their families and of them they walked upstairs carrying the girls to their rooms and laid them on their beds.

Akina was asleep in her bed.

Leonardo looked at her he smiled he laid on his shell with his shell turned to her back and fell asleep.

In narasuko's room Raphael laid her in her bed he saw her drawings and paintings he was amazed at them he looked at her he laid on her bed with his shell facing her back he fell asleep.

Donatello laid Robbin in her bed he looked at her lab that was locked her shrugged and laid on her bed with his shell to her back he fell asleep.

Michelangelo laid her on her bed he sighed and looked out the window thinking when he noticed her surfing trophies and her medals of Pass martial arts competition's it read Akina, narasuko and Utusuki.

He was amazed when he thought back of why did akina get scared earlier.

He stretched and laid on her bed with his shell facing her back.

They all slept through the night as the girls slept through the night as well with smiles on their faces.


	9. Epilogue : Tales Of The Turtles

**Epilogue**

 **Title:**

 _ **Tales of the Turtles**_

 **Backstory:**

This leaves off from 2003 where the shredder was finally defeated and the turtles were back home with April and Casey they later on meet 4 girls named Akina, Narasuko, Robbin and Utusuki 4 friends who are age 18 The turtles are 22 and the turtles are still healing from their battle but will within heal before their wounds.

 **Rated: T - English - Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Emotional /Romance**

 **Plot:**

The turtles are no longer children or teens they are stronger more Mature, more

Smarter, but they later on they meet four girls in Hawaii on their vacation

After a Surfing contest later on Master splinter is very ill and old we won't know what happens read and find out and the turtles later find out the girls been hiding something nothing bad read and find out

 **Characters:**

Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo April, Casey, Master Splinter,

Ocs, purple dragons, Hun, and new enemies.

 **One shot characters**

Bishop, Stockman, angel and Ancient one

 **Places**  
Hawaii and all of New York


	10. Chapter 9

Tales of The Turtles

Ch.9

"Memorial day sadness "

It has been a week now the turtles and The girls have been living in the girl's beach house  
for quite some time now.

Leonardo was in the dojo cleaning and sharpening his katanas, Akina was doing the laundry.

Raphael was punching the punching bag in narasuko's room, Narasuko was holding the bag as Raphael punched it.

Donatello was in Robbin's lab doing research with her.

Robbin was writing the notes down.  
Michelangelo and Utusuki was in the backyard.

Utusuki was showing Michelangelo make a Surf board.

(Back in the house)

Leonardo's Shell cell went off, he answered it and tears fell from his eyes  
'wh-at we are our way Leo out 'he hung up  
"Splinter is gone he passed away this morning "Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo ran towards April and Casey's house behind Leonardo.  
they arrived and knocked April and Casey let them in.  
The four brothers ran upstairs were Master splinter laid dead as tears fell from their eyes  
Leonardo grabbed their father's paw as tears fell  
"d-ad n-o "Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo surrounded Leonardo and stared down at their lifeless father.

April and Casey comforted them as they stood there in silence throughout the night.

(Back at the girl's house)

Akina, Narasuko, Robbin and Utusuki took their flowers out of their hair and went down to the beach with their surf boards and paddled out to the open sea and laid their flowers in the water as they closed their eyes speaking in their minds.

' we are here for you guys forever sorry for your loss. '

(Back at April and Casey's place)  
The four brothers covered his body as they called the ancient one.

Ancient one came through the portal and saw master splinter on the bed lifeless  
"So sorry for your loss boys what you want me to do? "

Leonardo spoke in sorrow.  
"Bury him by his master Hamato Yoshi so he can be with his master in peace.

Ancient one bowed.  
"Did you four say your goodbyes?" All four nodded in tears and disbelieve  
Raphael was comforting Michelangelo.

Ancient one snapped his fingers as a gold coffin with the hamato clan symbol carved in covered him he went through the portal with him. The brother's looked at each other as tears fell from their eyes  
April spoke.  
"he was an amazing father and sensei boys "she hugged all four tight.  
Casey spoke  
"where will you four go now? will we still see you guys?"

Leonardo spoke.  
"of course you'll see us but we are moving in with the girls we met we will take a break from fighting and everything, our lair will be forever hidden.  
April and Casey looked at them.  
"be careful guys we are here for you remember that "The four brother's spoke and looked  
'we will don't worry we will call once in a while but tell us when your baby is born we don't want to miss that and thank you for taking care of our father to his final breath "April and Casey nodded  
"it was an honor take care "the turtles headed to the lair and grabbed a few things

And headed back to the girl's beach house.  
(At The girl's house)

The girls came in from the sea and dried off as they looked up at the stars.

As the wind blew strong their hair flown in the wind when they heard familiar voices.

Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo

Utusuki and the girls looked and ran to them holding them and comforting them.

The turtles hugged the girls back as tears fell from their eyes.

"t-thank you. "

The girls looked up at them, Akina spoke.  
"I'll put tea on let's go in the house and it's fine for you guys to live with us "they walked towards the house and lets them in and placed their bags on living room floor.

Akina walked in the kitchen and out the tea on for them.  
Michelangelo was on the back patio as tear fell.

Utusuki sat beside him holding him close.  
"Mikey he is looking down on you I know it's hard I will forever be here for you no matter what "Michelangelo looked at her as he wiped his tears then he hugged her back.

"thankyou "Raphael was by the window looking up at the stars. Narasuko walked to him slowly and placed her hand on his shoulder  
"Raph?"

Raphael looked at her.  
"yes nara?"

Narasuko turned him to her  
"It's ok to cry I know it hurts you and your brother's let it out I'm here for you "Raphael looked at her as a tear fell from his eye with his hand against the window.

Narasuko left him alone and walked up to her room and closed her door.

Donatello sat beside Robbin as he looked down.

Robbin hugged him close  
"shh It's ok"

Leonardo was in the dojo as he looked at an old picture of him his brother's and the last picture with master splinter on his and Raphael 's birthday.

Akina walked in with a cup of tea  
"Leo?" Leonardo looked  
"oh kina you can come in and I appreciate you letting em and my brother's live with you girls "Akina looked at him after she placed the tea on the table in front of him  
'It's ok Leo and is that you guys?"

Leonardo nodded  
"yes that was on mine and Raphael's birthday we just turned 22 "

Akina looked.  
"happy late birthday I am sorry to hear yours and your brother's loss though "

Leonardo looked at her  
"thank you kina he just went too soon though "

Akina looked into his eyes  
"yes I know he will forever be remembered although we never met him but I know it would have been an honor for us to meet him "

Leonardo looked into her eyes then looked away  
"yes he would have liked you four "Akina hugged him close  
"I'm here for you "Raphael knocked on the door.  
"Yo love birds come on "

Akina blushed  
"wh-at "Leonardo gotten up  
"Raph we are just friends what about you and narasuko you were in her room all day "Raphael  
looked.  
"I am not with her "

Leonardo chuckled  
"sure you're not "Akina was still blushing then it faded she followed them.

Raphael sighed  
"I'm going to see if Nara is alright "he walked upstairs then knocked on her door  
"nara it's Raph "

Narasuko sighed and spoke.  
"It's open" Raphael opened her door and closed it.  
"Thank you nara for cheering me up, what's wrong?"

Narasuko was sitting on her bed and looked at him.  
"n-nothing "

Raphael sat beside her.  
"I know your upset, but when I get like that I'm not friendly You did the right thing by leaving me alone "

Narasuko looked at him.  
"well I get like that sometimes well most of the time as well so I know not bother anyone when they are like that "Raphael smiled.  
"come on we are going on the patio and lighting the tiki torches and just relax ".

narasuko looked.  
"ok" she gotten up from her bed was about to walk to her door

until Raphael spoke.  
"before we go "he locked her door, he pushed her against the wall.  
Narasuko was pinned to the wall "r-ap-h wh-a-t a-re y-ou d-oing "he held her hands behind her head with his hands on her ass, then he spoke.

"next time you prank me remember I may be a mutant turtle but remember what I'm capable of "

he let go of her and chuckled he unlocked her door and walked downstairs.  
Narasuko was heated up she blushed dark red and went in the shower.

To wash off.  
Michelangelo looked.  
 **"** uh dude where is Narasuko? what you do? **"**

Raphael rolled his eyes.  
 **"** Mikey shut up don't worry about it lets go shell for brains **"** he walked outside.  
Leonardo was lighting the tiki torches with akina.

Narasuko came downstairs.  
and looked at Raphael then looked away she sat down watching the sea drawing in her sketch book.

Utusuki and Michelangelo was dancing to the music.

Donatello and Robbin was reading a book.

Leonardo and akina finished lighting the tiki torches as they watched the fireworks for the Memorial day display go up in the air.

All 8 looked up.  
"whoa amazing "the girls eyes glistened in the firework lights  
The turtles looked at them and said in their minds  
'wh-oa they are beautiful ' the girls smiled at them and pulled them to the beach they handed them flowers , place this in the sea and say your father's name " The turtles looked  
Leonardo placed a blue flower in the water, Raphael placed a red flower near Leonardo's flower , Donatello placed a purple flower near his two brother's flower in the sea , Michelangelo placed an orange flower in the sea near his brother's flowers they speak  
"father you will be forever remembered and missed " the flowers glown bright as it shot up in the sky making a design of Their father .

The turtle's eyes widened.  
"w-hoa h-ow?" Utusuki smiled  
"Me and The girls studied it and found out how to do it were going to do a different design but akina shown us the picture , Narasuko sketched it .

the four brother's smiled bright  
and hugged them tight  
"thank you girls so much we will forever remember that "The girls smiled at them as the fireworks finished up for the night.  
Raphael went to narasuko and smiled at her  
narasuko looked as she blushed  
"y-es Raph "

Raphael smiled.  
"nothing come on "

all eight walked into the house after they blew the tiki torches out they headed upstairs to the rooms and fell asleep. With their backs towards each other as the night went on nothing but the sounds of the wind and ocean waves crashing against the shore was heard throughout the night.

To Be continued ….


	11. Chapter 10

Tales of The Turtles

Ch. 10

"Dinner party of investigation"

It has been a week since their father's death Raphael just woke up he saw narasuko wasn't in bed

He stood up and looked around her room he heard the shower Narasuko was in the bathroom,

Raphael stretched and waited for her to come out.

he opened the window and felt the ocean breeze.

'mm Ahh'

Narasuko stared at him as she blushed she had a towel around her body.

Raphael looked and his eyes widened.  
"w-hoa … um I'm going downstairs "he ran downstairs Leonardo looked at Raphael  
"Raph what the shell is wrong?" Raphael wiped the sweat off and drank a gallon of water  
"I'm perfectly fine Fearless"

Michelangelo spoke.  
"It seems someone got hot under the shell "Raphael made a fist  
"watch your tongue Mikey" Leonardo sighed  
"really you two and Raph chill out go outside and take a breather breakfast will be ready in about 20 mins "Raphael went outside and crossed his arms watching the sea as his Red bandanna flown in the wind.

Narasuko went downstairs she looked for Raphael she went to Leonardo.  
"were is Raph he ran down the stairs when I came out of the shower did I do something wrong?"  
Leonardo looked up from his magazine.  
"no no Nara he is just in that moment again that's all it should be fine for you to go outside and talk to him breakfast will be ready soon. "

Narasuko went outside and spoke  
"Raph are you ok?" Raphael turned to her  
"yes I'm fine Nara sorry for running down the stairs like that I didn't want to um "

Narasuko looked at him.  
"do what? Raph? "

Raphael looked into her eyes.  
"Nara walk with me "Narasuko walked beside Raphael and they were talking they stopped under a rose blossom tree he smiled at her and pushed her up against the tree.  
Narasuko froze and stared into his eyes with a deep gaze he placed his hands on her waist and kissed her passionately under the rose blossom tree.

(back at the house)

Michelangelo looked from the patio he saw Raphael and narasuko making out he walked in  
"well Raph has a girl now this is so uncool he is the hot head I'm the fun loving one "he pouted.  
Donatello sighed  
"Oh Mikey quit that face come on eat "

Michelangelo sighed and shook his head  
"I'm not hungry I'm gonna catch some waves "he grabbed his surfboard and went out the beach and out to the sea he was surfing the waves alone and upset thinking about His Father and Utusuki.

(In the house)

Utusuki came in from the garden she washed her hands and sat down at the table and began eating  
"where is Mikey? "

Donatello looked up from his food.  
"he is just upset because Raph is with Narasuko now he feels left out me and my older brother are single but Mikey is more sensitive to that "

Utusuki looked at them  
" should I talk to him?"

Leonardo looked at her  
"well if you want he is easier to talk to then we all are "

Utusuki finished her breakfast.  
"where is he?" Raphael walked in with Narasuko  
"he is out in the ocean surfing I don't know what's wrong with him "

Leonardo rolled his eyes.  
'Nothing you need to know of you just better remember you're a damn ninja "he gotten up and was washing the dishes.  
Raphael sighed.  
"I know fearless I'm not a damn kid no more "

Leonardo turned around  
"I don't care if you're a damn kid or not you just better watch your damn self and not get distracted "  
Raphael sat down in silence and ate his breakfast.

Narasuko sat beside him eating her breakfast in silence.

Utusuki came out in her bikini with her surf board and went down to the beach, she went out to the sea and saw Michelangelo laying on his board. She paddled to him on her board  
"hey Mikey" Michelangelo fell off his board and grabbed on to it  
" oh suki I thought you were busy today "

Utusuki looked at him.  
"No I'm not busy who told you that?" Michelangelo pulled himself up on his board  
"akina did she said you were taking care on your garden today "she gotten closer to him

"No I took a break if you want you can help me and your brother's told me your upset I want to cheer you up today "Michelangelo smiled at her  
"you are already cheering me up thankyou suki "he smiled at her they gazed into each other eyes when a wave wiped them both out.

They both gotten up and laughed grabbing their boards and walked back to their house smiling.

Leonardo was sitting beside akina when they saw them walk in.  
"had a nice swim?" Michelangelo smiled  
"Yes and hush "he smiled

Leonardo smiled back.  
"Good to see you happy again Mikey" Utusuki walked upstairs she went to a shower and came out in her outside working clothes. Michelangelo dried himself up and went in the shower after she came out.  
10 mins later he came out and dried himself up once more. They walked outside in the backyard to the garden.

Michelangelo looked at the garden and saw an unworking fountain in the deep end  
"suki I ill work on that part ere the weeds are ok?" Utusuki looked at him  
"ok Mikey be careful there's thorns there to "Michelangelo chuckled  
"my skin is rough I can handle it but I'll be careful "he went to the farer end of the garden and was starting to pick the weeds and was careful with the thorns. he planted the seeds after he was finished and started to work on the unworking water fountain he built it with cement blocks and wood with medal over the water pipes and finished up, He called Utusuki over  
"Suki come here "Utusuki gotten up and went towards Michelangelo and saw the fountain working  
"you fixed the fountain how?" Michelangelo smiled  
"I learned from my brother Donnie I watched him fix one at our friends April and Casey's farm house last time.

Utusuki smiled and hugged him  
"thank you so much I'm glad it's working again "Akina came outside with two glasses of cold lemonade  
"oh wow the garden looks beautiful "she handed them their lemonade  
"oh we have a dinner party tonight the brothers are coming with us tonight because there has been weird interference lately.

Utusuki looked  
"you tell me now and alright "

Michelangelo looked  
"why didn't my brothers tell me I hate when they do that "Akina sighed  
"I just got the call Mikey we need to be there at eight pm so come on finish up out here and get in and get ready "she went back in the house and started to get ready she went in the shower. Leonardo was in akina's room reading his magazine waiting for akina to finish up he heard giggling he gotten up and banged on narasuko door  
"DON'T THINK ABOUT IT RAPH! "Raphael let go of narasuko and sighed  
"damn such a pain in my shell!"

Leonardo slammed akina's door. He sat on akina's bed holding his head he has a headache.  
Akina came out in her robe  
"Leo calm down please" she handed him aspirin and a glass of water. Leonardo sighed he took the aspirin and drank the water he sat on the bed.  
Akina sat beside him  
"Leo will you be ok tonight?" Leonardo looked at her  
"No if Raph is going to act like this I don't want him at the dinner party tonight he is gonna end up hurt or worst because he is with your friend Narasuko now and he isn't not focusing.

Akina looked at him  
"well we can't leave them alone either you know what will happen if we do "Leonardo sighed  
"Yes I know your right "  
Utusuki came out in her mint green light blue and pink flower open leg dress after her shower.  
Michelangelo was in his suit he turned around and his eyes widened he said in his mind  
'damn she is a fine babe 'he snapped out of it and placed his mob hat on his head he let his arm out Utusuki giggled and blushed and wrapped her arm around his and walked down the stairs.

Leonardo came out in his suit and his mob hat and saw Akina his eyes lit up  
'damn' Akina smiled at him  
"you ok?"

Leonardo snapped out of it.  
"Of course shall we "Akina giggled and smiled and walked downstairs with him.

Raphael came out not smiling or anything he was upset he placed his mob hat on his head and walked down with narasuko  
not looking at her.

Narasuko sighed and walked down with him. Donatello walked down with Robbin smiling at her they all walked out of the house and went in Utusuki car, Michelangelo drove towards Madison square garden were the party was being held Michelangelo parked they gotten out of the car a walked in with the girls staying on high alert.

Leonardo saw nothing suspicious yet they whispered.

'we split up alright Mikey you're with Utusuki, Raphael is with me, narasuko is with Akina and Donatello is with Robbin you guys call me or Raph or call each other when you find what's going on now break  
"let's go Raph " they splittd up and acted all casual Michelangelo and Utusuki went through the hall they were quiet and stayed on high alert  
Donatello and Robbin met up with Casey and April  
April spoke in whispering tone  
"Karai is here warn Leo but I don't know if she is behind it or not she didn't do anything she was just sitting over there with Chaplin and that's all be careful alright "Donatello called Leonardo on his she;; cell  
'Karai is here April said but she don't know if she is a part of it or not she saw April she didn't try to attack or anything she is just sitting down with Chaplin ' Leonardo sighed  
'keep an eye on her I don't want to see her ' he hung up Raphael looked at him  
"what's ya problem I thought you killed her your such a soft ninja damn " Leonardo glared and pushed him against a wall  
"I'm not a damn soft ninja I warned her I don't freaking kill unless I have to! So keep it up or I'll kick your damn shell in I'm tired of you saying false lies when I'm the leader and The oldest I don't need a hot head like you to remind me of my damn mistake I made! you understand me! "Raphael pushed him off of him.  
"you do not scare me fearless I'm not the one who wouldn't listen to his flesh and blood when we warned you about her you may be the damn oldest and leader but you made the poorest mistake ever she attacked our family she almost killed us she stabbed you on the damn ship and you still let that bitch live! why!? You still have feelings for her thinking she will change! she will never change she will always be dishonorable like her damn father! "

Leonardo clenched his fist and heard screaming he ran towards the screaming Michelangelo called Leonardo  
"Get to the main hall we found out who is behind it some guy named Kahn HURRY UP! Suki and I are in the middle of the fight it cut off.

(main hall)

Karai and Chaplin disappeared in their helicopter so they wouldn't be accused for something they weren't part of. Leonardo and Raphael arrived at the main hall and saw Michelangelo down They ran at the guy and was fighting him.

Utusuki was fighting when she was knocked out. Narasuko and Akina ran to Utusuki and Michelangelo they looked and ran at the guy and kicked him down they flipped out of the way, Utusuki and Michelangelo gained consciousness she unsheathed her katana and ran at him and round house kicked him to the wall, Michelangelo looked  
"w-hoa "he gotten up and moved Raphael out of the way Donatello took down his Hench men.  
Raphael looked.  
"What the shell! who the shell are you!?" The guy chuckled  
"My name is khan known as the golden dragon of Japan I will defeat you turtles and get revenge on my master Shredder! "

Leonardo glared and shouted.  
"YOU WILL NEVER PREVAIL! "he ran at him slicing his legs and arms. "

Kahn fell.  
"foot Vanish! "him and the foot disappeared in black smoke. All 8 coughed  
The brothers looked at the girls  
"start explaining "

Akina sighed  
"me narasuko and Utusuki ae ninja's we were rained by a sensei in Japan we didn't want to say anything because well we didn't think we will have friends or anything if they found out we were killers, Robbin is still training but yea we stopped at age 16 but since now there is more trouble in the city again and we met you four it suddenly came back to us please don't get mad at us" they looked down.  
Raphael went to narasuko  
"I love you and I'm glad I see the real you "he kissed her.

Narasuko kissed him back.

Michelangelo went to Utusuki and lifted her chin looking into her golden brown eyes their lips met  
Utusuki kissed him back.

Leonardo pulled Akina to the side  
"You shouldn't have to be afraid kina I'm upset that you didn't tell us the first time we met but I can't stay mad at you.

he kissed her on her lips holding her close against him. Akina embraced him and kissed him back.  
Donatello smiled at Robbin.  
"Robbin I fell for you when I met you at the hotel I was just afraid now I can do this "he sheathed his Bo staff and kissed her on her lips.

Robbin blushed dark red and kissed him back.

To be continued. 


	12. Tales of The Turtles Ch11 Beach Party

Tales of The Turtles

Ch.11

"Beach Party"

A New week has sprung Leonardo was sparring against Akina, Akina was blocking until she lost balance

Leonardo swept his leg knocking her on the mat.

Akina fell on her back looking up at Leonardo.

"damn "

Leonardo looked down at her and let his hand out to help her up, Akina grabbed his hand and gotten up.

Leonardo looked at her "

someone needs more training "he smirked Akina blushed and giggled and kissed him

Leonardo kissed her back.

"let's get ready "they walked out of the dojo and went upstairs to get dressed Akina was in the bathroom putting her bikini on Leonardo had his trunks on already he waited for her.

(Outside)

Narasuko was outside in her dark red bikini, Raphael was beside her watching the sea waiting for the others to come out and the guest to arrive. Robbin was in the kitchen with Utusuki cooking Michelangelo was waiting for the guest to arrive he was in his trunks.

Thinking about his father, he looked down Donatello noticed Michelangelo was down

"Mikey?" Michelangelo wiped his eyes and looked up at his brother  
"yes Donnie?" Donatello sat beside him  
"what's wrong aren't looking forward for tonight?"

Michelangelo looked  
"Of course I am Donnie I wish dad was still alive so he can meet our girls and in the future our kids "Donatello hugged him  
"we all miss him Mikey but he is looking down on us and he is in our hearts forever we have each other and we have our girls and our friends still come on cheer up don't let Leo and Raph see you like this let's go outside "Michelangelo hugged him back and gotten up

"ok "he walked into the kitchen he kissed Utusuki on her lips  
"will be outside baby and that smells good "Utusuki smiled kissed him back  
"okay babe "she continued cooking. Donatello kissed Robbin on her lips

"see you outside doll "Robbin giggled

"ok love"

Leonardo walked outside with Akina and his two youngest brothers Akina sat down watching the sea.

Leonardo walked passed Raphael he went on the shore watching the sea as his bandanna flown in the wind.

Raphael looked and sighed he walked to Leonardo.  
"uh Leo "

Leonardo had his arms crossed and turned to his brother as he rolled his eyes

"what is it Raph?"

Raphael sighed  
"Look I'm sorry alright your right I need to focus and not let Narasuko distract me I didn't mean for that what almost happened in her room that night.

Leonardo sighed  
"I forgive you but you need to learn to control yourself we are only part human you can get her pregnant the first night if you aren't careful "

Raphael looked at him  
"I know I promise I won't "

Leonardo looked at him

"well see tonight come on the guest are about to arrive "the door bell was heard

Robbin let the guest in  
"hello I'm Robbin welcome "

Leonardo smiled  
"hey April Casey and angel how have you guys been?" April smiled and hugged Leonardo and Raphael  
"I've been great mine and Casey's baby boy is due soon "

Casey smiled  
"yes I'm so excited I can't wait until he comes in this world "

Raphael looked

"Yo Casey what up "Casey looked  
"I've been awesome knuckle head and you?" Raphael chuckled  
"I ve been alright I got a girlfriend don't joke or nothing eitha" Casey looked  
"I won't Raph congratulations." The girls walked in  
"hello I'm Akina, this is Narasuko and that's Utusuki  
"the boys told us great stories about you guys it's a pleasure to meet you "

Raphael kissed Narasuko and smiled Nara this is my best friend Casey "

Narasuko smiled.  
"nice to meet you Raph told me funny stories about you "Casey chuckled  
"oh really did he tell ya the one I beat his shell when we first met "

Raphael chuckled  
"you gotten lucky jones they started to wrestle "Narasuko laughed

Donatello smiled he hugged April this is Robbin she is my girlfriend; Robbin this is April jones "

April smiled  
"nice to meet you and I'm glad Donnie found a girl like you "

Robbin blushed and smiled  
"I'm lucky I have him too "

Donatello blushed and smiled he kissed Robbin  
"let's go outside come on Angel looked around

"where is Mikey?" Raphael gotten up and helped Casey up  
"Mikey is outside surfing with his girlfriend "

Angel spoke

"oh ok I thought he would want to see us "

Leonardo spoke

"of course he does he is just catching some waves with his girl Utusuki he will be in soon don't worry

"the food is on the grill "all 8 went outside and laid the towels down April sat down slowly holding her big stomach

"what a beautiful day "

Casey sat beside her with his hand on her stomach  
"yes indeed "Michelangelo and Utusuki walked up to everyone he smiled

"April, Casey?" he hugged them both smiling.

"How have you guys been and sorry I just finished surfing with my girl "he called her over to him  
Utusuki walked to him and smiled  
"hello "

April smiled  
"hello nice to meet you I'm April Jones this is my husband Casey Jones "

Michelangelo smiled  
"when is he due?" April spoke and smiled  
"in a week unless he comes early if he is anything like his father "

Casey chuckled  
"yea ok I have matured over the years "  
Raphael laughed

"you mature ha-ha you still are immature at times "

Casey looked.

"so are you bonehead "

Raphael chuckled  
"yea yea anyways food is ready"

Casey gotten up he grabbed two plates one for him and one for April he sat back down and handed her lunch.

Leonardo was eating beside Akina, Raphael was eating beside Narasuko, Donatello was eating beside Robbin Michelangelo and Utusuki was finishing up their fourth plates of food.

April yawned and fell asleep on Casey's shoulder as the summer breeze blew.

Leonardo held Akina close as they watched the waves crashed against the shore.

Raphael and Narasuko watched the sunset.

Casey shook April gently.

"come on babe let's get you home "

April stretched  
"I'm sorry guys I'm just exhausted "the brothers looked  
'Hey no worries April we are glad you two came by nice seeing you two again call us when you're in labor we won't miss it. "

Raphael smiled

"you know I won't I'll be a Godfather I feel special "Leonardo and Raphael walked them out to their car April and Casey drove home.  
Leonardo and Raphael walked back in the house, Narasuko was drinking Hawaiian wine, she handed a glass to Raphael  
"try it raph it's good"

Raphael looked  
"um I don't drink wine only for holidays "Narasuko looked at him  
"come on try it, it won't kill you "

Raphael sighed he took a sip he started coughing  
"what the hell is that gross! "

Narasuko giggled  
"wow you really don't drink "

Raphael kept coughing he drank down water.

"I'm going in da room "he walked inside and went in Narasuko's room he took off his swim trunks.

Narasuko said goodnight to everyone she went up to her room and saw Raphael on her bed she closed the door.

Raphael looked he moved over for her to sit down.

Narasuko sat beside him.

"I'm sorry Raph I thought you would like it "

Raphael looked at her  
'It's alright don't worry I'm fine, and are you alright?"

Narasuko looked down a little  
"I guess"

Raphael sighed he smirked then lifted her chin up as he looked into her emerald green eyes.

He Began to kiss her with passion he held her to his plastron and embraced her while she was still in her bikini, Narasuko kissed him back with passion and laid on her back.

Raphael laid on top of her kissing her as he ran his hand down to her ass as her bikini fell to the ground and he licked her chest and rubbed her beneath gently.

She moaned lightly as she gripped his strong arms as the night went on.

Leonardo walked upstairs with Akina they checked on Raphael and narasuko the looked in the room Leonardo saw they were asleep he didn't notice the bikini on the ground he closed the door quietly and went into akina's room he kissed her on her lips he held her close and fell asleep instantly.

Michelangelo was in Utusuki's room on her bed reading his comic book,

Utusuki was in the shower.

10 mins later Utusuki came out in her mint green towel with her long hair down Michelangelo looked up from his comic book as his eyes widened his shell was tightening he gazed at her than gotten up he locked the door and grabbed her from behind and began kissing her neck with his hands gripping her chest Utusuki froze as she softly moaned she was heating up,

M-ikey he stopped and pushed her to the bed and moved his hands up and down her body after her towel fell off she gripped him as Michelangelo continued throughout the night.

Donatello just came in from outside with Robbin he went upstairs to check on Michelangelo

They both were asleep under the covers he didn't notice the towel on the floor he closed the door quietly then shut off the lights and went in Robbin's room as he closed the door he kissed Robbin deeply he smiled and held her close to him as they both drifted off to sleep smiling.

To be continued …


	13. Chapter 12

Tales of The Turtles

Ch.12

"Fourth of July"

It was the 4th of July the Turtles was helping Akina, Narasuko, Robbin and Utusuki set up for tonight for just them. April and Casey are in Boston visiting Casey's Mother and his cousin Sid.

Angel is away at an all-girls school they haven't heard from her since that last few months. Leonardo was helping Akina with the tiki torches setting them up on the patio, Raphael was Helping Narasuko decorate with red white and blue streamers around the patio

Donatello and Robbin were setting the food up.

Michelangelo and Utusuki were setting up the fireworks in front of the patio but not near it.

Leonardo looked

"hey you two you better watch how you shoot those try not to burn the place down "

Michelangelo scoffed.

"I resent That Leo I'm very careful "

Raphael laughed

"yea right Shell fa Brains, you careful you almost burnt da manhole cover when we were 17 "Michelangelo glared

'first off that was your fault I was trying to shoot it and you had to open your hot head of a mouth and distracted me "

Raphael made a fist

"whateva! First, off your lucky, I won't kick your damn shell with your bad attitude because your girl is here! "

Michelangelo glared and got in his face

"do I look like I give a damn first off you want to kick my shell then do it! Because I'll kick your damn shell and embarrass you in front of your damn girl I am in no mood for your hot head attitude! "

Raphael made a fist,

Leonardo got in front of them

'OKAY ENOUGH! Mikey go back with Utusuki and set up the fireworks! And you Raph go over there with Narasuko I don't want this night ruined you two understand me!? "

Michelangelo pulled away from Leonardo and grabbed Utusuki hand and went back to set the fireworks up.

Raphael walked to Narasuko and sat down beside her. Akina looked and sighed

"wow good thing you stopped them I thought they were going to fight each other there "

Leonardo sighed

"Yea They were going to and both of them probably would have injured each other "

Raphael sighed

"I'm going to walk on the shore I want to be alone "

Narasuko looked at him and sighed deeply and said to herself

'Raph?' she stayed put like he asked and watched him walk to the shore.

He walked passed Michelangelo and Utusuki and stood on the shore as his Dark red bandanna flown in the ocean breeze listening to the waves crashed against the shore then looked up at the sky as Michelangelo shot up the fireworks, Raphael watched them as his dark green eyes were twinkling in the light. He sighed thinking about their Father Leonardo looked from the patio and sighed

"I'll be right back babe "

Akina looked at him

"ok" Leonardo walked from the patio to Raphael on the shore

"Raph?" Raphael looked lifted his head up and wiped his tear

"yes fearless?"

Leonardo sighed

"what's wrong and do not say nothing is wrong I known you for 25 years so what's wrong "? Raphael sighed

"Alright You got me I just miss dad it feels weird this is the first year without Our father because he is gone now "Leonardo places his hand on his brother's shoulder

"Raph we all miss him he is watching down on us and he is in our hearts father always taught us never let your emotions take over us we are family and will always be family and he is always with us "

Raphael looked at him and smiled a bit

"Yes I know thanks bro "

Leonardo smiled let's go back to our girls, Raphael walked beside his brother he saw Narasuko sitting down with her head down he smiled and embraced her then kissed her

"Thankyou baby for letting be alone I love you "

Narasuko smiled and kissed him back

"I love you to Raph "

Leonardo embraced Akina and kissed her as they watched the fireworks Donatello smiled at Robbin and kissed her they watched the fireworks, Michelangelo and Utusuki shot the last firework for the finally they lit it together as it went all the way up over the ocean he smiled and grabbed her and kissed her with passion smiling they broke the kiss and smiled at each other, the fireworks were done for the night they walked back to the patio and sat down drinking Pepsi and eating pizza. The girls gotten up and grabbed their surfboards the turtles grabbed theirs and followed the girls into the ocean as they were surfing the big waves while more fireworks were still being shot up. They watched the fireworks as they smiled from the sea on their surfboards.

(In Time square)

Karai was celebrating her daughter's birthday with her husband Chaplin at the Saki mansion.

(At Casey's mother's place)

Casey and April were watching the fireworks with Casey's mother and cousin sid and his daughter

Casey's mother looked at April

"when is your guys baby boy due? "

April smiled

"sometime this week I'm 9 months pregnant already so sometime this week I'll be giving birth" Casey's mother smiled

"I can't wait to meet him "Casey smiled

"We all can't wait to meet him "

(Back at the turtles and girls)

The turtles and girls went back on the shore and went on the patio as the fireworks were done for the night,

Akina was drying off when her cleavage was showing a bit too much when Leonardo noticed he said to himself.

'damn wait Leo no don't get sucked in temptation like my dumb younger brothers control yourself 'he looked away and was cleaning the plates up and bowls. Raphael chuckled

"aww what's a matta fearless oh look at her Leo you know you want her "

Leonardo glared

"shut up raph I won't be dumb like you " Raphael laughed

'dumb how am I dumb "narasuko bopped Raphael

"leave your older brother alone raph "

Raphael laughed

"No my big brother is hot under the shell "he laughed more

Leonardo glared more

"shut it or I'll kick your shell "

Raphael chuckled

"yea sure you will fearless try not to think about her hot body when you share the same room "

he laughed and walked away with narasuko he went in the shower.

Narasuko waited for him to finish.

Leonardo finished up cleaning up the patio he walked in with Akina and went upstairs to her room.

Akina went in the shower; Leonardo sat on the bed and relaxed.

(in Raphael and Narasuko's room)

Raphael came out of the shower he had his bandanna on then sat on the bed, he put the tv on and was watching wrestling, Narasuko went in the shower.

(In Robbin's and Donatello's room)

Donatello was going over the blueprints for the vehicles still, he was missing a few more parts

Robbin was looking online for the parts he needs.

(Michelangelo and Utusuki's room)

They were making out in the bed they moaned lightly then stopped as they smiled at each other and fell asleep afterward.

(back in Akina and Leonardo's room)

Akina came out of the shower in her light blue towel, Leonardo looked at her as his shell was tightening he was getting hot as he spoke to himself

'fight it, Leo, fight it Leo fight it 'Akina sat down brushing her hair still in her towel Leonardo was staying in control.

Akina looked from the corner of her eye

"Leo are you are you sick? your sweating I didn't know Reptiles sweat? "

Leonardo looked

"No reason excuse me "he ran to the bathroom and locked it. Akina was confused

She said to herself

'Did I do something wrong?'

she sighed and took off her towel and put her pajamas on and looked out the window.

Leonardo was in the bathroom and said to himself in the mirror

'I knew her for a few months almost a year should I give in?' he sighed and threw water on his face.

He thought about it he took a deep breath and walked back out of the bathroom he saw Akina by the window with her head down.

He sighed quietly he tiptoed behind her quietly and grabbed her from behind.

Akina blushed as she felt his arms around her waist Leonardo kissed her neck as he gripped her.

Akina blushed

"l-eo "she moaned lightly.

On the other side of the door, Raphael and Michelangelo was eavesdropping whispering to each other

"hell yea Leo "

Leonardo didn't hear anyone Akina laid on the bed kissing him with passion.

Leonardo smiled down at her as his hands removed her pajama pants they fell to the ground, all they can hear was the bed moving and Akina moaning.

Raphael and Michelangelo high three each other and went back to their rooms and went to sleep holding their girls.

Leonardo and Akina have just finished, Akina looked up at him

"wow your amazing "she kissed him and fell asleep, Leonardo smiled and kissed her back

"you are too goodnight babe "he laid beside her and held her close falling asleep all eight was fast asleep

As the night went on until the next morning.

To all Happy Independence day Have a Safe and Blessed one


	14. Chapter 13

Tales Of The turtles

Ch . 13

"Back In Action"

It was the first day of Autumn The city was busy , the chill in the air the leaves falling to the streets in the middle of the city was Akina, Narasuko, Robbin and Utusuki at Central park, the kids and teens were back in school.

Akina and Utusuki were walking their puppies when Narasuko was testing out a car she just fixed  
"hey, you two what's up " ?  
Akina and Utusuki walked to the car with their puppies .  
"Just enjoying the first day of Autumn before we go back to work later "

Narasuko smiled.  
"nice have you seen the boys around?, Raph has been acting weird lately "

Akina looked at her .  
"Leo has been acting weird too, I wonder what's going on ?"

Utusuki looked at them  
"maybe if I talk to Mikey he can tell me " Akina and narasuko looked at her  
"let us know."

Narasuko drove back to the shop .

Akina walked home with her dog , Utusuki sighed and walked home , she unlocked her door  
she let her dog off the leash and fed her and gave her water . she looked at her phone a few text messages was unread from Michelangelo .

~At The beach House~

Leonardo was training with his katanas , Raphael was Punching his punching bag  
Michelangelo looked at Donatello and went to him and whispered  
'any idea what's going on with Leo and Raph ?' Donatello pulled Michelangelo in his lab and closed the door.  
"I don't know either they have been acting really strange after our long vacation maybe they need to go on a training run tonight? And they have been avoiding akina and Narasuko lately I don't know why "

Michelangelo sighed  
"did something happen when we were asleep ?"

Donatello looked at his baby brother  
'I'm not sure Mikey I'm really not sure maybe we should go visit the girls or try to talk to our brother's ?" Michelangelo peeked out the lab window  
"maybe we should go talk to the girls ?" Donatello nodded  
"I agree we go later on tonight " Michelangelo walks out of Donatello's lab and goes in his room until Night falls .

~Back in the city ~  
Narasuko just got off work and headed to meet the girls at Akina's place .Utusuki was there already with her puppy rose she was cooking pizza .

Akina looked at her phone no messages or missed calls still , she sighed deeply , she started to worry . Narasuko knocked on the door, Robbin opened the door and let her in

"hey Nara you still haven't heard from Raph?"

Narasuko sighed  
"no I don't know what's going on" she comes in with her sleeping bag and sits down .  
Jasmine climbs up to narasuko licking her .  
Narasuko smiled petting her .

Rose went up to narasuko and licked her as well . Akina sighed , jasmine heard her owner and ran to her cuddling with her .

Utusuki came out with pizza and Pepsi and laid it on the table as she put a movie on and sat down , Rose laid on utusuki's lap , Jasmine laid on akina's lap .

(Back at the beach house )  
Donatello and Michelangelo snuck out of the house and went towards akina' place without their older brother's knowing , she stay hidden in the shadows .

(back at Akina's place )  
They were still watching the movie when a knock was heard on the window , Utusuki got up and opened the window she felt a kiss on her lips , Michelangelo smiled  
"hey, "he smiled at her and came in .

Donatello grabbed robbin from behind  
Robbin giggled she kissed him and hugged him The girls stood up

"hey, Mikey and Donnie how have you guys been?"

Donatello smiled and kissed her back .  
"we have ben alright we have a question did something happened after the last night of our vacation?"  
Akina and Narasuko looked at them.  
"no , we haven't heard from Leo or Raph I think something went wrong or we don't know " .they looked down .

Donatello and-and Michelangelo hugged akina and Narasuko  
"we will find out what's going on don't worry will you girls like to come on a training run with me and Mikey?" The girls looked at them  
"yes we will " the girls put their bandanna's on and followed them out the window locking up and arming the alarm, they jumped the roofs staying hidden in the shadows.

( Back at the beach house )

Raphael knocked on the doors and saw they were opened , Donatello wasn't in his room , he checked Michelangelo's room they weren't there , he yelled  
"LEOOOOOOO" Leonardo ran upstairs and looked  
"why are you yelling you hothead !?"

Raphael rolled his eyes  
"Our brother's aren't here or anywhere "

Leonardo sighed a bit aggravated .  
"Seriously! let's go now " they left the house and went towards the city .  
Donatello and Michelangelo were with the girls jumping the rooftops when a noise was heard from the east alleyway , Akina and Utusuki looked and ducked down , Narasuko and Robbin did the same .  
Donatello and Michelangelo watched carefully staying hidden in the shadows when they saw the purple dragons filling up an armored truck with stolen goods , they told the girls to stay here until they give their signal . The girls nodded and stayed hidden in the shadows.  
Donatello and Michelangelo stayed silent and hid behind in the shadows as the purple dragons were about to leave , Donatello and Michelangelo started to fight them , they signal the girls down, The four girls flipped and came out of the shadows ,fighting , when dragon face came out as he ran at them  
Akina and narasuko were fighting Dragon face , Robbin and Utusuki were fighting the purple dragons

Above the streets was Leonardo and Raphael when they heard a noise , they stayed hidden in the shadows when they saw who it was they glared "IDIOTS! " shouted Raphael

Dragon face slammed Akina and Narasuko into the walls knocking them out instantly ,

Leonardo and Raphael yelled  
" AKINA NARASUKO! " they flipped down unsheathing their weapons and went after Dragon face slicing his arms , Raphael slammed his head into the wall .  
They ran to akina and narasuko and picked them up , Leonardo glared  
"you two are in trouble! MOVE IT NOW" The purple dragons were down and tied up , the police came after the turtles and girls disappeared into the shadows to Akina's Place .Donatello and Michelangelo stayed silent until Leonardo spoke he glared  
"what the shell is wrong with you two !? The girls are still in training , because of you two Akina and narasuko are hurt !" Michelangelo glared  
"You two been ignoring since after vacation and you two haven't been yourselves! So how about you explain to us ! why!?" Raphael glared and approached him "  
"shut up Mikey or I shut you up! " Michelangelo glared  
"Give it your best shot Raphie BOY! , you two haven't spoken to your girls since after vacation whats a matter because you two gave in you need to avoid them! " Leonardo glared  
"That has nothing to do with it! " Donatello tried to calm Michelangelo down  
"Mikey stop "  
Michelangelo glared

"No, I won't stop since those nights they been avoiding them! "  
Leonardo stood up  
"I will kick your shell in Michelangelo !, It has nothing to do with that! We just don't know why we have been acting this way we just started after vacation we are not lowlifes like those human guys out there ! we will stick with our girls , but we don't want them to get hurt if I and Raph get out of hand ! " Donatello looked and sighed listening ,  
Michelangelo spoke  
"I don't remember Father saying to avoid those you love because of your stupid anger! , I'm out of here! he kissed utusuki and left to home .  
Donatello looked at his older brothers.  
"I don't remember Father saying that either when he was alive " he left after Michelangelo to their home .  
Robbin and Utusuki went in their spare rooms upset .  
Akina and Narasuko were on the couches knocked out ,

Leonardo and Raphael looked at each other as they turned away from each other ,

Raphael placed his arm against the window watching the wind blow through the night .  
Leonardo held Akina's hand as she laid knocked out and trying to stay strong as a tear leaked from his eye.

( Back at the Beach house )  
Michelangelo was looking at a picture of him his brothers and father , he held it close as tears fell from his eyes , Donatello sat beside him and held his baby brother  
"Everything will be okay Mikey "

Michelangelo hugged his brother Donatello back as tears fell .  
"why he have to go so soon… Leo and Raph were never like this they changed since father's death " Donatello sighed  
'The unknown can never be explained Mikey things just happen "

(back at Akina's house )  
Raphael was holding Narasuko's hand as she laid knocked out on the couch , Leonardo covered akina and was on the window ceil as his blue headband flown in the wind thinking about what his baby brother said , he looked up to the sky and said to himself .  
'Father what did I do wrong since your death I don't who I am anymore '

Raphael walked to his older brother  
"Leo do you think we been different since the death , I feel like I'm different like our brother's said"

he sat by him .

Leonardo looked at him  
"I don't know what's going on with us Raph maybe because the holidays are near we feel lost , it's the first ones without our father "  
Raphael sighed  
"I can't believe it's been a year since he's been gone " he looked at the clouds.

Leonardo sighed and looked at akina from the window ceil  
"we were ignoring our girls we need to make it up to them raph "

Raphael looked at him  
"how?"

Leonardo bopped him  
"we know how to Raph , don't play stupid "

Raphael looked at him  
" ya don't need to hit me, bro "

Leonardo chuckled  
"then don't play stupid bro"

Raphael rubbed his head .  
"whatever " he sighed looking at narasuko from where he was sitting .

( in the girls spare rooms)  
Robbin was reading a book and sighed thinking , Utusuki was looking out her window watching the trees move in the wind .

(back at the beach house )  
Donatello and Michelangelo were asleep missing how things use to be as they slept  
(back at Akina's House )  
Leonardo and Raphael were asleep beside each other as the window was open blowing the autumn breeze throughout the house , Robbin and Utusuki were asleep ,  
Akina and narasuko were breathing normally as they slept .

To be continued. 


End file.
